Solids floating at or near the surface of wastewater treatment tanks are often skimmed from the tank to expedite waste treatment. Although removing the skimmed solids can expedite treatment, the skimmed solids are typically mixed with liquids and can, therefore, pose a disposal problem. It would be benefit, therefore, to have a dewatering unit into which the skimmed solids/liquid mixture can be deposited wherein the liquids are removed from the solids. It would of course be a benefit to have a dewatering unit that was inexpensive to manufacture.